Heal Over
by Kazicle
Summary: What excatly are Sam and Jack thinking during and after Threads and will they do anything about it?
1. The Reality

Author's Note : I do not own stargate or any of the characters or content. Please read and review and chapter two will be posted soon. Thanks! K

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was in his office at the heart of Cheyenne Mountain sat in his large comfy brown leather chair. He was just sitting there staring into space mulling over the conversation that had just taken place in his head. He had just been dumped to put it bluntly and had left with an interesting parting shot, one not of malice ( so perhaps parting shot isn't the best phrase to use), but one of care. Kerry's words kept circling his head._'Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Cos if it is, you're making a very big mistake'. _If you knew the General well you would know that Kerry was talking about him and his old second in command, Major Samantha Carter. She was also known as Dr Samantha Carter, known as Carter to O'Neill aka the love of his life for the past 8 years.

Yes, everyone knew how the General felt about Carter not that these feelings had been spoken out loud or confessed to anyone but everyone knew. They would have to be dumb, deaf and blind not to realise. And like everyone Kerry eventually noticed. '_You have issues. It's OK – we all do. There's just one big one in particular that I don't think I can love with. Live with.' _He knew straight away what that issue was, as anyone would…Carter.

Just thinking about her made a small smile appear on his face but just as quickly as it would appear it would disappear. Thinking about her made him think about the harsh reality he had been faced with for the past month, she was getting married.

As he well knew he couldn't be with her as long as he commanded this base. He wanted her to be happy and would be happy for her no matter what she decides to do. He made that decision a long time ago knowing it would happen one day, that she would find someone to love outside this little world inside the SGC and ironically the majority of the galaxy. He promised himself if she got married she would be happy and respect the man she chose. The man who he believed was the luckiest of all men.

But no matter how hard he tried he could not respect him. Pete Shanahan. The biggest idiot he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Just the mere thought of him brought a frown of disgust to his face. Shanahan was a complete twat and had shoved himself into the little world of the SGC, into Jack's domain. Jack only wished he could do something about it but couldn't, he didn't have the heart to do that to Carter.

He remembered the day she told him that he proposed. She even asked about him. '_What about you? If things had been different'. _If only he had had the courage then, it could have been his ring she had on her finger, it could be him that was helping pick out cakes and him who got to go home with her each night and wake up beside her each morning. But no as usual his pride stood in his way as well as military rank and position.

Jack put his hands gruffly through his hair in sheer frustration. A battle was being fought against Anubis and all he could think about was Carter. That is what gave him hope when things seemed bleak. Her, she would always find a way to make the impossible possible and ensured they all went home safely and got to wake up the next morning. He knew it wasn't just her, it was everyone, but she was what he thought of. When things got to their worst it brought comfort to him that she was there by his side. Just not in the way he had hoped and dreamed of for all these insane years. He had to accept that…. but he just couldn't.


	2. Meeting Dad

Two Days Before

Samantha Carter was walking down the grey halls of the SGC dreading the event that was about to take place. Pete was coming to the base to see her but she hadn't told him that he would in fact be meeting her father Jacob. 6 years ago General Jacob Carter had been diagnosed with cancer and was due to die, however, because of his daughters work he was saved and blended with a Tok'Ra symbiote. However, symbiote or no symbiote Jacob was an intimidating person to meet hence why she was nervous.

She turned the last corner and was greeted by the smiling face of her fiancée 's Pete Shanahan. They said their usual greetings and set off down the corridors of the SGC, Pete acting somewhat like an over excited child. "This is so exciting, so what's the big surprise?" he asked eager to find out where he was being lead. "You'll see" was the only answer she could really give him still apprehensive about the meeting that would be taking place any minute. " Are we going through the stargate? I mean what planet are we going to?" this made Sam smile at the sheer naivety of this last statement. Obviously they weren't going through the stargate, I mean does he think we let just anyone go through? Does he not think about the fact that this is a 'TOP SECRET' government operation? She answers chuckling slightly " No you don't get to go through the stargate." At first Pete looks slightly disappointed but then retaliates "Ok – I'm a little disappointed. Still full security clearance and an all access pass to the SGC? This must be big!" They're almost there. "Oh yeh its big" she manages to reply then she takes a deep breath in and opens the door to the VIP quarters.

Jacob Carter turns round and is faced with his daughter and what must be his future son-in-law. He could see earlier that Sam was nervous as she was fidgeting as he spoke to her but it looked as if those nerves where reaching breaking point. Sam took another deep breath and said as clearly as she could. "Pete Shanahan – Jacob Carter. Dad this is Pete". Jacob could see the nerves slightly lessen as she finished the introduction. Pete just stares at Jacob and finally says "Dad!", 'Oh not yet sonny' Jacob thought to himself. Jacob is known for speaking his mind so he adds in "Not quite yet. You actually have to marry my daughter before you can call me that." Sam shoots her dad a warning look and he looks at Pete his eyebrow slightly raised. "I was just…I meant duh, stammer, stammer! Its an honour to met you sir" Pete finally manages to say and takes Jacobs hand to shake.

Pete looks at Sam and asks smiling "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam replies "I didn't want you to be nervous". "D…I wouldn't, I, I've been dying to meet you" he stumbles looking at Jacob with such polite sincerity. " I think it was Sam that was nervous" Jacob interjects smiling at Sam who grimaces and returns with a tight smile. Pete kept the conversation alive by adding "How did not telling me help?" a puzzled smile on his slightly chubby face. "It didn't" she replied honestly her tight smile still playing on her lips, it was then replaced by a slightly nervous one.

Jacob was, however, loving the situation and found his daughters behaviour and reactions rather amusing. They stood there smiling at each other for some time till Pete started talking again. "This is great!" he had a huge smile on his face, Sam's smile had thawed a bit into a more natural one but it quickly changed when Pete turned to her father and said "So do you really have one of those things in your head?". Sam wanted to put her face in her hands but she resisted the urge the tight smile back on her face after bowing her head in shame for a few seconds. Jacob replied, however, "If by "one of those things" you mean a two thousand year old Tok'Ra symbiote, yes". And like a total idiot Pete grinned like the cheshire cat and replied rather loudly "Seriously! Go on!" he even started laughing "that has to freak you right out sometimes! Its weird!" Sam just wanted to curl into a ball and die!

Jacob cocked his head slightly and looked at his daughter as if to say 'You've got to be kidding me!' which then turned into 'Are you sure you want to marry this? Look. All Sam could do was smile back nervously.

After some slightly more animated conversations about the wedding Pete left much to the relief of Major Carter and to the delight of her father. They head down to the commissary. Sam has noticed something isn't right Pete left two hours ago and her dad hasn't said a word since, so she asks and points this out. "I have so" he replies back to this accusation. Sam gives her dad an exasperated look and then looks at him and says, "He seems nice!" and as usual he steps in "I believe that's three words". She knows what he's thinking so she looks at him and replies with total sincerity and seriousness in her voice "I'm gonna mary him".

It takes a while for Jacob to reply and Sam can see quite clearly he is carefully thinking about how to respond. " I know. I just met him – what do you want me to say?" Usually at this point he would tell his daughter exactly what he thought of him. Tell her that he isn't anywhere near good enough for her, but he doesn't, because he understands. "I know how happy he makes you – that's all that matters to me". He put as much emphasis on that last sentence as he could because it was true. That's all he had ever wanted, for her to be happy. But in his head he still wasn't convinced…not yet.

Sam presses the matter saying that that can't just be it but Jacob claims he is only tired and heads off to bed leaving Sam alone in the Commissary. Carter stays just staring at her coffee mug swirling around the dregs of the liquid that had filled it

Jack was feeling hungry so he made his way to the commissary. He hadn't been able to get away from his office all day. As he walked in he automatically noticed Sam sitting there alone. He smiled to himself, she had that frown on her face that meant she was thinking about something hard. He approached her and said "Carter" in a sing-song voice.

That voice brought her out of her trance and she looked up into the eyes of Jack, and for the first time that day a sincere smile appeared on her face.

A/N : LuSo thank you for the review. Don't worry that isn't it yet there are chapters.

Enjoy!


	3. A Briefing

A/N: This is the worst chapter probably so sorry if its boring! K

O'Neill was sitting in the briefing room, he looked tired which was hardly surprising as he had just been woken up about an hour ago. Daniel was still missing and of course no one had heard anything from him. Carter had been to talk with him the day before concerning Daniel. But Jack refused to believe Daniel was dead and completely reused to hold a memorial service for someone, who he was convinced, was not dead.

Cater, Teal'c, Jacob, Bra'tac and the general where all sitting around the large mahogany table talking about the device they had used to kill the replicators. Jack knew fine well they should have just destroyed it after they zapped the destructive metal bugs that had the plagued the Asgard world for so long, but know they had to make sure they were all eliminated. Now they had a problem, Anubis was after it.

Anubis's plan was known to all, he wanted to use the weapon to destroy all life in the universe and to the build it to his own will, to his liking and way. However, he wasn't the only problem there was still the issue of the rebelled Jaffa guarding it. They now had the power to destroy the universe at the 'push of a button' as the general put it.

After some slightly heated discussion they all came into agreement that it had to go. Bra'tac did point out thought that it wouldn't be the best way to begin good relations between the Tauri and the Jaffa. Jack then made a joke to Jacob suggesting he should do it as the Jaffa already hate the Tok'ra. This was very much true, for a very long time the two groups had been well known for loathing each other. That aside the machine had to be destroyed.

They continued talking but were interrupted by the ringing of Carter's cell phone going off. She apologised turning it off her face playing a tight smile. Jack just gave her a small smile and managed to once again transform her insincere smile to a natural one once again.

A few seconds later they were interrupted again but not by a phone but by Sergeant Walter Harriman. "Sorry sir, Colonel Carter there is a phone call for you. Apparently its urgent". The tight smile was back and she mouthed sorry to everyone sitting at the table and walked over and picked up the phone sighing slightly "Carter".

As if there was no interruption Bra'tac and Teal'c continue with the conversation talking about 'defeating a common enemy'. Jack couldn't help looking over at Sam, knowing full well who was on the phone to her. Time seemed to slow down while he thought about her. She was so down yesterday. She doesn't know Jacob came to see him last night after she left.

_Jack was sat and his big desk a report open in front of him, he was yawning, as he'd been at the base over 12 hours. It was about 7pm and he was supposed to be going on a date at 8:30pm with Kerry. It was there 5th date and things seemed to be going well. There was a knock at his door and before he could say come in or anything at all Jacob Carter walked in._

_A creased smile came to both Jack and Jacob's faces as they shook each others hands. Jack loved Jacob as if he was a brother and respected him like a father, and because he was Sam's father. Jacob had always liked Jack, he was so like him in many ways, he spoke his mind and let his opinion be known. With Jack what you saw was what you got, there was no façade unlike someone that he had met that day and that's exactly why he was there._

"_So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jack asked smiling. Jacob laughed and answered "Oh its good to see you Jack. I've come here to talk to you about my daughter" but then his face darkened slightly "and her, erm, fiancée". Just by that mention of Pete Jack's face slightly darkened. He tried to return his usual smile to his face "What about them?" he asked a bit over enthusiastically. "He's a fool. He does not deserve Sam at all! Do you know what he asked me?" Jacob rants exasperated "Have you really got one of those things in your head! I mean come on Jack the guys a total idiot!" _

_Jack just stood there listening to Jacob as he ranted about his daughters absolute twat of a fiancée. He couldn't agree more with what he was being told. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" he put in finally. Jacob stopped and gave him a slightly pleading look "Come on Jack. We both know what you could do about it. Please Jack. She loves him, yes I will admit to that, but not like she loves you, you must see that . I know your position, I do but surely you must understand. I don't want Sam to marry someone she only 90 loves or 95 loves whatever, not when she could have someone she loves with all her heart. I don't want that for my daughter and I know you don't want that for her either, I know how you feel about her."_

_Jack's anger just reach its highest and he slammed his fist down on his desk and began to shout "STOP! Look Jacob don't you think it tears me up inside everytime I see her and she has that ring on her finger. Don't you think I wish things could be different as she goes home every night to him! But it can't! She loves him! I wish with every fibre of my being that she was mine but she isn'.t She's his! I will not hurt her! I won't do it!" Jack was shaking in rage now a single tear escaping his eye. All he wanted to do was cry and let everything out but her knew better._

_Jacob just looked at him and sighed "But she could be yours. Jack…by not telling her you are hurting her whether you mean to or not. She loves you and you love her, jus think about that" and with that he left the office leaving the General alone with his thoughts and once again with the reality._

_He sat down in his chair again and put on his radio and threw his head back so it hit the top of the seat. Jack closed his eyes as a song started to play._

It isn't very difficult to see why   
You are the way you are  
Doesn't take a genius to realise   
That sometimes life is hard  
It's gonna take time  
But you'll just have to wait  
You're gonna be fine  
But in the meantime.

Jack was snapped back to reality by Carter's voice saying "This isn't really a good time". She finally wrapped up her conversation. Then Jacob mentioned that she was supposed to meet Pete at the florists. Jack could see she was uncomfortable because she replied to him through clenched teeth "No Dad".

Jack got up and smiled at her "Go Carter! This is supposed to be your day off anyway. Go pick flowers." Jack was amazed at himself that he had it in him to encourage her to go pick flowers for a wedding he dreaded. Jacob looked it anyway. So she went.

While she was there she didn't really think about what she wanted to be in the church the day of the wedding or what she wanted her bouquet to have in it. No, she thought of Jack and wondered if maybe she was giving up something that was finally within her grasp.


End file.
